


A day off.

by destielgivesmethefeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's First Kiss, Dean Winchester in Denial, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielgivesmethefeels/pseuds/destielgivesmethefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a pleasant day off. And it is very pleasant, in deed</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day off.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden urge to write this fluff at 3.00 a.m so I just had to get it off my chest. Enjoy my sleeplessness-induced work.

“Hey, Sammy. Anything on the news?” Dean says groggily as he strolls into the bunker’s library, where Sam and Castiel are sitting silently. 

 

Sam is staring intently at the computer screen and ever so often shoves a fork full of what Dean could only guess are leaves and branches he has just collected from the bushes  outside the bunker into his mouth. Next to him Cas is quietly chugging a big mug of coffee, which surely could not be his first cup this morning.

 

Ever since he became human, Cas has developed quite a taste for coffee. In fact, without his daily dose of caffeine, he can’t seem to function properly, always cranky and irritable with an angry frown on his feature,  making him look like that one grumpy cat that Dean saw on the internet once. Cas looks really cute like that… _Wait_! ** _What_**?!? No, Dean _definitely_  does not find his male human friend cute. Not even a little bit.

 

“Nope. It seems like we’re having a day off.” Sam answers, turning to Dean while he takes another mouthful from his bowl of freshly cut grass before continuing, “Dude… Are you seriously still wearing that dead man’s robe?”

 

“What are you talking about? It is comfortable as hell. Besides, I’m not complaining about your rabbit food so zip it.” Dean says, suddenly defensive of his wardrobe choices.

 

“Jerk.” Sam smirks.

 

“Bitch.” Dean retorts and turns to the other man in the room. “So Cas, you have any plans today? Because I’m thinking we could go out into the town, get ourselves something to drink or eat, maybe even get you a girl… You know, to get a taste of what it’s like to be a man. What do you think, buddy?”

 

Upon being questioned, Castiel simply sits still, eyes looking unblinkingly at the cup of coffee in front of him, as if it has offended him somehow. Dean takes it that the caffeine hasn’t kicked in yet. After a while, he finally speaks, “As a matter of fact, I think I prefer spending the day at the bunker as the activities which you have just so kindly suggested sounds rather laborious. Since it is a day off, I suppose it would be nice if we could rest, instead of further exhausting ourselves.”

 

“You know what, Cas? You’ve got a point. Let’s stay in then. We can binge watch a series or two and I’ll make us some snacks. How does that sound?” Dean assents to the ex-angel’s suggestion a little too quickly. But it is because Cas has put forward a well-organized argument with valid reasons. _Not_ because he likes Cas and wants him to have everything he desires. Nope, certainly not that. From the corner of his eyes, Dean can see his brother smirking knowingly but he just brushes it off as a side effect of all the leaves in his system.

 

As Dean is preparing the copious amount of popcorn and chips for their binge marathon, Sam decides to leave, saying that he has some “personal business” to take care of. But before he leaves, Sam flashes him another knowing smile and for some strange reason, wishes him a good day in a suggestive tone. There is something seriously wrong with that kid and Dean bets all the roots and bark he has been eating have everything to do with it. They have got to give him an intervention before it is too late.

 

When Dean is happy with how the snacks have turned out, he carefully carries them to where the TV is. Setting the bowls down, Dean slumps into the sofa, where Cas is sitting contently, already lost in the millionth re-run of Friends playing on the TV. Looking over to his friend, his eyes linger a while longer than they should. But Dean appears to have lost control over himself.

 

Cas looks so adorable like this. His legs are pulled close to his chest on the sofa. His ocean blue eyes focus on the screen before him, shining ever brighter with utmost attention like he is trying to learn all the secrets of the world, despite the fact that they are just watching a corny sitcom. His dark brunette hair is still tousled, sticking out in every direction, although he has been up for a few hours. It looks as though he has just woken up from a long night of tossing around on his bed, perhaps after some very good and heated sex.

 

 _Woah! Hey, what are you thinking?_ Dean mentally chides himself. _He used to be an angel of the Lord, you sicko. He is your friend and that means you’re not allowed to think about him in that way. Besides, he is a **dude** and you’re straight_. 

 

 _But he looks so damn good right now_. Another part of his brain counters. _So cute and delicious and… kissable._

 

“Dean, why do people kiss?” A deep and gruff voice interrupts his internal debate with himself. Looking at the screen, Dean understands the reason for Cas’ sudden question. It is the infamous scene where Rachel and Ross are making out on the museum’s floor. Turning back to Cas, the hunter realizes that the fallen angel is now staring at him, his head tilted to the side, curiosity evident in his turquoise eyes. _God, why are you so damn attractive._

 

“Huh?” is Dean’s ingenious answer.

 

“I want to know what is the purpose of kissing, Dean.” Cas repeats his inquiry.

 

Scratching the back of his neck, Dean hesitates, “Well… I don’t really know. I guess it is a way to tell someone that you like them a lot without having to actually tell them.”

 

At the explanation, Cas only furrows his brows and squints his eyes like he usually does whenever he is thinking, before returning to the screen. These actions are typical of the guy, but Dean finds them oddly lovable and endearing.

 

 _You want me to show you how it works?_ He almost let the thought slip off his tongue but stops himself just in time. Thank God for his self control. Otherwise, if he said that, it would be so embarras-

 

“You want me to show how it works?”

 

God damn it! What the hell? Why did he say that? Stupid brain! Now Cas probably thinks that he is a pervert and will try with all his might to stay away from him. He will probably tell Sam about this, too. And then Sam will give a lecture on how wrong it is to sexually harass their friends. Damn his life.

 

“Yes.” Cas answers in a dead serious tone, much to Dean’s utter surprise.

 

“What?” Dean asks, perplexed. His heart is beating erratically in his chest and his breathing is shallow.

 

“I would very much appreciate it if you could show me how this kissing works.” Cas repeats himself yet another time.

 

“Oh… Okay.” Dean mutter as he slowly leans towards Cas. His heart is now beating erratically in his chest and his breathing is shallow. The room is suddenly so hot. He really needs to get round to fixing the bunker’s thermostat.

 

When Dean gets close enough to rest his forehead on his friend’s, he stops to take a look at the smaller man. Damn, how can a guy be so beautiful. Everything about him seems adequate to be the definition of perfection, from his glistening eyes and cute little nose to his lips. Especially his lips. They flaunt a hue of blush pink, full and inviting. The thought that he is about to get to know how they feel makes Dean’s breath hitch in his throat.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Dean asks, as if to make sure that Cas understands what he is doing.

 

“Okay.” The fallen angel whisper softly. If his flushed cheeks are anything to go by, it is clear that Cas is equally as nervous as Dean is. Due to the proximity, Dean can hear the faint thumbing of his heart. Or maybe it is only his own hurt drumming enthusiastically in his ears. At this point, he can’t really tell anymore.

 

Slowly, Dean closes the small gap separating them, allowing their lips to meet at last. Cas’ lips are delightfully hot and much softer than Dean has anticipated, they felt like feathers are daintily tickling him. Their kiss is gentle at first, both of them moving tentatively as though testing the water. It leaves Dean yearning, hungry for more. Fortunately, it soon deepens and turns into a passionate make-out session.

 

Dean darts out his tongue to lick Cas’ bottom lip, asking for entrance. In response to the action, Cas gasps slightly and gladly grant him the privilege, which Dean happily takes. Dean moves excitedly to discover every corner of his angelic friend. Well, not friend, not exactly. Cas is his… Well, he’ll think about that later. Right now, all Dean cares about is savouring the heavenly taste of Cas. Dean didn’t know that kisses could have taste, too. Because Cas is surprisingly and pleasantly sweet, like a honey glazed apple pie.

 

Then, Dean meets his tongue and it seems like he has found a whole new reason to live. It is warm, velvety, moving with Dean’s rhythmically in a sinful, yet exceedingly gratifying dance. Each of their ginger brushes sends a spasm coursing through his entire body. Dean can feel Cas’ fingers running through his short dirty blond hair, tugging lightly in such a way that it gives him an immeasurable amount of pleasure. His own hands are also working their way up the ex-angel’s shirt, feeling every inch of the smooth and sun kissed complexion, all the while pushing him down on the small sofa.

 

After a while, remembering that they both need air, Dean pulls away from the dulcet kiss but lets his lips linger close to Cas’, almost touching. Beneath him, Cas is breathing heavily, each hot breath fans Dean’s face alluringly. His blue eyes are now glazed over, hidden behind long black lashes, refusing to meet Dean’s green ones.

 

“Got how it works?” Dean smirks somewhat smugly.

 

“Yes…” Cas answers shyly, his face turning beat red.

 

“You know… If we go back to my room, I can show you what usually follows a kiss. Want to know what it is?”. Dean winks charmingly.

 

“Yes, I do, Dean.” Cas says, still blushing furiously.

 

Taking Cas’ hand, Dean eagerly leads him back to his bedroom. He sure hopes that whatever “personal business” it is that Sam is taking care of, it will take him all day because what an interesting day off it has turned out to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
